The Light in my Darkness
by steenta112
Summary: Rin seeks out her teammates from the afterlife and becomes witness to their changes. Ghost. ObiRin, Obito x Rin ONESHOT One-shot Written after 599, so possible spoilers... Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: I made this after reading chapters 599 and 600**

* * *

Rin was used to just watching by now. Even when she was alive, she was the one who would sit back and watch. She was more likely to be the one to have to be saved, than the one to do the saving. It wasn't something she was ashamed of. It was just how things were.

When she found herself in the afterlife, she wasn't all that surprised really that she was the first of her team there. It was a little disappointing though, especially since she spent so much of her last few years on Earth mourning the death of her dear teammate, Obito Uchiha.

When she realized he was alive, it was a strange kind of energy though that flowed though her. Suddenly she was being pulled through to a place with color and shape. With a determination to see him for herself, Rin's soul brought her to the boy she missed so much. More than seeing her parents again, or her friends, or even Kakashi, the first person she visited on Earth was Obito.

In a hidden base, far from Konoha, she found him. It was the still of night, and he was in some kind of darkly lit room with no windows to the outside world. Somehow, she knew it was a cold and snowy land though, possibly the Land of Snow. She wasn't sure, and didn't really care honestly as she saw him standing there, clearly alive.

He was alone, applying some kind of ointment to his raw right side. She knew it was an injury from the accident. She could also see he had a patch over one eye, the one he had her remove. Obito stood in front of a large mirror and liberally applied the cream to his skin. He winced at the pain caused by touching the more irritated flesh. Rin was a healer and she knew by looking at him that he would be better off seeing a medic nin, someone who could use healing chakra.

She wished she could help him. She wanted to heal him like she used to. She remembered all the times she did.

And even though she was a ghost, she went to him, standing before him and gently touched the skin of his face. He was still just Obito to her. Still a beautiful person, worthy of protecting… Her hand glided over the scars. He didn't seem to notice, except for a tiny relieved sigh that he let out. Rin then had an idea.

She tried to call chakra to her hands in the hopes of healing him, but none would come. Rin tried again. This time, she touched his own hand and called forth some of his chakra. Surprisingly, it worked.

Immediately, his hand began to glow green.

Obito looked at the palm of his left hand with concern. He was in awe, as was she. Now she only hoped he got the hint and applied it to himself, which luckily he did very enthusiastically. He placed his hand on the side of his stomach. Rin blushed lightly, but kept her hand on his despite it.

Rin stared at the wounds and concentrated on healing him. She learned that as long as he allowed it, she could utilize his chakra and heal through his hands. She was grateful, because even though it had been years, his wounds would need constant attention to keep him from the excruciating pain he must have been in up until now.

When Rin was near-done administering the healing session to his stomach and about to let go to find another area that needed mending, she realized that Obito's hand had slackened.

She looked up and saw that there was one red eye staring down at her. She was sure it was the normal black before. 'When did he activate his Sharingan,' she wondered. And why?

Obito looked down with a sad expression. His lips trembled before biting down on his emotions.

"So it's true?" he said.

He was fighting to stay composed, but she didn't know why.

Rin looked around a moment and wondered what he was thinking or remembering and then she looked back at him again. She didn't know why, but she could tell that he knew she was there. She just knew. Like how she knew he would be here. Like how she knew he was still in love with her. Like how she knew he was in the darkness, and she was his light.

She watched as one tear fell from his lone Sharingan eye before he closed it tightly. Then, before Rin could do anything, he turned and fled from the room, knocking over a table in his wake with a loud roar, "RRRRGH!"

Another few shatters and yells were heard before she disappeared.

* * *

She found him in the snow covered woods, hours later, though it seemed just a second to her. He was fueled by an anger she never knew the light-hearted Uchiha could possess. Obito threw Katon after Katon at the high-up branches in the trees all around them. They both watched the massive sleeping arms fall in a cloud of fire to the ground with a crash.

He imagined the world covered in flames. It was the most precious idea he had ever known and promised to make it real. He wished he could see it… He longed to be the cause of it, because what he really wanted was lost to the laws of this world forever.

"Why are you here?" he asked with teeth clenched, but still his back to her.

Rin looked around and realized it was just them two. 'Maybe he can sense I'm here,' she thought.

She watched him for a clue, but only saw a boy, not yet a man, crunching through a fiery landscape of ice and dormant forest.

"I wanted to see you," she answered at last.

He paused in his steps and stopped suddenly. She watched as he turned his attention skyward. She felt him studying the stars with silent questions and regret.

It was a dark night but the light of the flames made it glow. She thought he looked like an angel of darkness amongst all that destruction. Rin wished she could pull him away from this new world he had created, because it was a place she didn't know how to combat. It was a place only healed with love, but how could she get through to him from the land beyond the physical world.

* * *

She had grown used to just watching him at this point, to just watching them both. It was no different than it was when she was alive. Her teammates went on ahead of her and she stayed behind, only able to watch. She saw them make decisions and try to live with the consequences of each one. She heard their regrets and apologies, witnessed their quiet tears, and she guided them in their attempts to cope.

She was used to watching. She had plenty of time for that now too. Sometimes she was more active in their lives than they knew though, because she was always there. They could sense her too, but what they felt they weren't sure. They couldn't be sure, too afraid to hope. But she knew they could sense her peace, hear her quiet laugh, see a memory she placed for them to see…

And other times, when she was there, they just knew.

Sometimes, Obito ignored the feeling of her presence, but he always knew. He couldn't fool himself for long. He didn't want to, afterall.

Obito always knew that Rin had tied herself to him, and still checked in on Kakashi as well.

And he was grateful for her.

He was, for the first time in a long time, grateful for the Sharingan eyes of his ancestors. Because... on the rare occasion, that everything added up, they would give him a glimpse of her ghostly form. Those days, he was reminded that she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever be granted to see.

She was the light, he decided. His light. In his world filled with darkness, her face, which he was surprised to find aging along with his own, burned into his mind, breaking the nightmare of this reality with the fleeting dream of forever.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review or Favorite... Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
